galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nimali Killezea
Nimali is a very beautiful pale white deep elf of stunning curves. She stands 5'5 ft tall and weighs 110 pounds. She has long white hair that she ties into a long high ponytail that reaches her bum. She has pale white eyes that glow softly in the light and she has a gorgeous symentrical face of unearthly beauty. She has an amazingly sexy body with DD cup boobs, a slim toned waist, a firm sexy butt, and long sleek, toned legs. Nimali has no body hair and she has a tribal tramp stamp tattoo that she says brings her luck. Nimali's name means "Deep Shadow" and people who don't speak elven generally call her that. Nimali is a very goal driven person, once she sets her sights on her goal she does everything she can to meet or accomplish the goal. She is extremely focused person who seems to have an endless supply of patience. Nimali can be a very seductive and charming person when her goal calls for it. When relaxing Nimali is very laid back and easy going and is usually up for anything. Nimali fights from the shadows and perfers never to be seen at all, she focuses on one opponent, tearing them up with her two swords and then moves back into the shadows to strike the next opponent from a posistion of advantage. Current Nimali resides in Lilor'Arael and stays in Respen Do'Urden's palace. She acts as the personal bodyguard for her former princess Melarn. When not needed for bodyguard duties she spends her time training or practicing her exotic dance moves for Respen. History Nimali grew up in the Deep Elf city of Telazeadon, which means " City of Crystal spires". She was born into a family that had always served the royal family as assassins and spies. Nimali was trained from childhood to be a royal assassin and spy just like generations of her family had done before her. Nimali exceled at the ninja arts and was soon one of the most accomplished royal assassins to have ever served the royal family of Telazeadon. During a long deep cover mission into drow territory tradgedy struck the city of Telazeadon, strange creatures from another world and invaded the city and were killing everything and everyone. When Nimali returned from her mission she found her city in complete ruin with the strange alien beings roaming the streets. They had strange powers that could cripple the mind and then they would suck out the helpless creatures brain. Nimali began a small gurrerila war against the aliens that had dared destroy her home. She recuited a small insane deep gnome who called her his "dog", to help her with her war since the alien beings mind affected abilities didn't affect the little crazy gnome. Things were going smoothly but progress was becoming too slow and that's when Respen Do'Urden and his companions showed up looking for a shard of the Crown Blade that was an heirloom of the royal family. Nimali made a deal with Respen, if he and his companions helped her kill the aliens that infested her home she would become his and do anything he ever asked. Respen agreed and together they slaughtered the alien beings and even resurrected the dead Princess Melarn. After that Nimali became one of Respen's Lovers and now serves him willingly. Relationships Nimali is one of Respen's Lovers, she became one of his lovers after he resurrected the dead Princess Melarn and had her become one of his lovers. Since the Princess became Respen's lover Nimali decided she would become one as well by default since her loyaltyies were with the princess and whoever helped her and also because she promised Respen he could have her if he helped defeat the monsters that had destroyed her deep elf city. Character Sheet Race Class Level Alignment Size Creature Type (Subtype) Int ; Senses Defense AC HP Fort , Ref , Will Offense Speed Melee Special Attacks Spell List Statistics Str , Dex , Con , Int , Wis , Cha Base Atk ; CMB ; CMD Feats Skills Languages SQ Gear Items the character has in his inventory. Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs